


Adrenalin-seeker

by Szim



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Britain, angel - Freeform, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Alfred, the enthusiastic geologist, went on a holiday...





	Adrenalin-seeker

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I've always wanted to write something like this, so I wrote it with them, my baby NA-brothers. Have fun reading it~

About a month or so ago, Alfred decided to go on a holiday, and he thought about spending his time hiking on the British cliffs near te sea. So he packed up his kit and went to the UK with aeroplane. After a few hours ride of bus, he was there: by the seaside, where those beautiful cliffs were, each of them are the production of ancient plate tectonics. 

At first, it seemed a good day for hiking on the rocks, but then it started raining. It was surprising, but after all, this was Britain, he should’ve expected this much. The American shrugged, and continued his way on the now sloppy rocks.

Suddenly, he slipped, therefore lost his balance, and started falling to his death; towards the sea. Then, he felt arms around him, and he wasn’t falling anymore; he floated in mid-air. HE turned his head to look who saved him. It was rather an unearthy creature, as the light fell into their face, it seemed to be an angel, and they really were - they had wings. Big, auburn wings. The American was beyond amazed. He then looked back to their face, it was gently forged, still it had rugged features, and their eyes - those eyes were purpler than irises.

After a while, they flied back to the land and took off, although they didn’t let go of Alfred, which fact he didn’t mind at all.

Finally, the angel spoke “Be more careful next time.” then disappeared. Alfred thought to himself that if near-death experiences are what bring out this creature… then maybe he doesn’t mind them.


End file.
